The right kind of wrong
by LiaPG
Summary: DHr. One shot. Ellos sabían que estaba mal; lo que hacían, lo que sentían, lo que querían. Pero aquella parecía la forma correcta de equivocarse.


**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes del universo de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. ®

* * *

**THE ****RIGHT KIND OF WRONG**

_And now it's bound__ to be a heartbreak situation  
but I can't help it if I'm helpless_

_

* * *

_Cuando consiguió que Harry creyera que ella estaba bien y volviera a la Sala Común a celebrar con todos la reciente victoria de Gryffindor, Hermione había tomado el camino contrario. Mientras caminaba por los oscuros pasillos del castillo, Hermione no estaba muy segura de si debía reír o llorar, aún con la imagen de Ron siendo atacado por aquellos pájaros, _sus_ pájaros, en la cabeza. Por desgracia, también estaba esa otra imagen en su cabeza. Esa no le causaba tanta gracia.

Casi no se percató cuando atravesó las puertas del castillo hasta que el frío de la noche impactó contra su rostro, haciéndola temblar. Caminó durante unos minutos más, en busca de un lugar tranquilo en el que pensar. La Sala Común estaba demasiado abarrotada esa noche, y no había nada que ella quisiera celebrar ahora.

Sus pies se dirigieron solos hacia la parte más alejada del lago, y una vez allí, sin pensarlo demasiado, Hermione se dejó caer sobre la fría hierba, apoyando su espalda contra uno de los árboles que había cerca. En la tranquilidad y el silencio de la noche, Hermione, finalmente, se permitió cerrar los ojos y dejar fluir libremente las lágrimas que había estado aguantando desde que Ron y Lavender habían aparecido en su campo de visión. No iba a darle la satisfacción de llorar delante de él.

—Weasley no merece las lágrimas de nadie, Granger. Ni siquiera las tuyas.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, ahogando un chillido cuando aquella voz sonó _demasiado_ cerca de ella. Miró en todas direcciones, con el corazón latiendo demasiado rápido por el susto, hasta que finalmente ubicó al culpable. Justo detrás de ella, vestido de negro, con las manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa burlona, consciente de lo que había provocado en ella, se encontraba Draco Malfoy, con sus fríos ojos grises clavados en ella y una postura relajada que Hermione no recordaba haberle visto nunca antes. Y, lo que era todavía más sorprendente, estaba solo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y por qué piensas que lloro por Ron?

Él sonrió, mientras avanzaba unos pasos hasta quedar finalmente a su misma altura. Se dejó caer.

—No te he invitado a sentarte, Malfoy —replicó, con voz fría.

—No necesito tu invitación, Granger. Y, si me permites darte un consejo…

—No te lo permito —lo cortó ella.

—…después del numerito de los pájaros —continuó, ignorándola por completo. Hermione bufó—, deberías estar revolcándote de la risa, no llorando por los rincones como una niñita enamorada.

Ella se permitió sentirse avergonzada durante unos segundos, sin importar que él estuviera delante. Jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, pero sabía que él tenía razón. Con un suspiro, dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola contra el tronco del árbol sobre el que estaba apoyada. Estuvo tentada a reclamarle por haber estado espiando momento atrás, pero no tenía las fuerzas para discutir con Malfoy ahora.

—Eh, Granger —habló él, al cabo de unos minutos. Hermione abrió los ojos y se incorporó, para mirarlo a los ojos. Él estaba inusualmente serio—. Weasley es un idiota.

• • •

—Ro-Ro y tú sois amigos otra vez.

Hermione no necesitó levantar la cabeza para saber que Malfoy estaba sentado justo delante de ella. No se preocupó de que alguien pudiera verlos; la mesa que ocupaba estaba lo bastante apartada del resto de ellas para que nadie en la biblioteca contemplara la inusual escena del Slytherin manteniendo una conversación con ella.

—Ha dejado a Lavender —explicó, innecesariamente—. Y me gustaba más cuando lo llamabas por su apellido, Malfoy. Ese nombre es ridículo.

Lo oyó soltar una risotada.

—Weasley _es_ ridículo.

Ella rodó los ojos, sin demasiadas ganas de discutir. Estaba segura que, de los muchos argumentos que Malfoy expondría para reafirmar su teoría, ella no podría rebatir más de la mitad, y eso solo aumentaría el ya demasiado grande ego de Malfoy. Ciertamente, Ron podía ser realmente estúpido a veces, pero Hermione no iba a dejar que Malfoy supiera que ella también lo pensaba. Eso le daría material para burlarse durante años.

Tenía una forma muy efectiva de cambiar de tema.

—Harry sospecha de ti. Por lo que pasó con Katie y con Ron.

Dicho y hecho, el rostro de Malfoy pasó de ser una mueca burla a convertirse en una máscara fría e indiferente. Hermione reprimió un escalofrío.

—¿Y tú no?

Por primera vez en años, Hermione no pudo responder una pregunta.

• • •

El funeral de Dumbledore sería en unos minutos, y ella debería estar con el resto de los alumnos, lista para que diera comienzo. Y, sin embargo, estaba _allí_. Y eso estaba mal.

—No creí que vendrías.

Esta vez no estuvo asustada por el sonido de su voz. Ella lo estaba esperando. Se giró, para toparse con la imagen más extraña que ella había visto jamás. Él no tenía en su expresión esa mueca de burla, ni de desprecio. Sus ropas no estaban inmaculadamente perfectas, ni su pelo o su rostro. Sus ojos estaban rojos, su ropa desordenada, su pelo echo un desastre y su expresión daba auténtico miedo.

Inconscientemente, avanzó un par de pasos hacia él.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

—No lo sé —sollozó ella. Estaba acostumbrada a no saber las respuestas a las preguntas que él formulaba—. _No debo_ estar aquí. Hay tantos motivos por los que esto es un tremendo error —exclamó, desesperanzada—. Debería estar ahí afuera, con mis amigos, llorando por la muerte de uno de los magos más poderosos del mundo mágico, la muerte del mejor director con el que Hogwarts ha contado jamás. Debería estar apoyando a Harry, y a Ron, y a Ginny. Debería estar llorando por _ellos_.

Él asintió.

—Pero estás aquí —remarcó él—. Y no estás llorando por ellos.

—No —concedió ella, la culpa carcomiéndola cada vez más—. No estoy llorando por ellos.

Hermione tembló cuando sintió los brazos de Malfoy a su alrededor, pero no se apartó. Él tiró de ella hasta pegarla a su cuerpo por completo, y Hermione lloró más fuerte cuando los brazos del Slytherin se cerraron en torno a ella. Enterró la cabeza en su pecho, y los brazos de ella se movieron casi instintivamente hasta la cintura de él.

—No debería sentir esto —gimió, sin apartarse de él.

—Yo tampoco, Hermione —susurró él en su oído, apretando más su agarre sobre ella—. Yo tampoco.

Ella tembló de nuevo. Era la primera vez que él pronunciaba su nombre.

• • •

—Fue realmente interesante ese beso con Weasley. Muy romántico.

Con un jadeo de sorpresa, Hermione apartó la mirada del escaparate de la librería para fijarla en _él_. Sintió la imperiosa necesidad de lanzarse sobre él, abrazarlo hasta que no pudiera mantenerse en pie, pero se contuvo. No era el momento.

—Estás bien —observó, tratando de mantenerse quieta en su lugar—. Estás libre.

Él asintió.

—_Soy_ libre. Mi familia y yo.

—¿Y qué harás ahora? —preguntó. Y se descubrió a sí misma realmente interesada en la respuesta—. Muchas de las familias que han sido… bueno, liberadas, parecen estar haciendo las maletas para dejar Londres. Supongo que tiene sentido, todos quieren empezar de nuevo, y dudo que este sea un buen lugar para eso durante un tiempo. La semana que comenzarán las clases otra vez, y McGonagall ha dado la oportunidad a los alumnos de séptimo a que regresen para terminar sus estudios, pero muchos no van a…

Cayó de golpe cuando vio como él se acercaba cada vez más hasta ella.

—¿Estás con Weasley? —su voz sonó extrañamente ronca. Hermione negó con la cabeza—. Bien. ¿Weasley y Potter regresarán a Hogwarts? —volvió a negar con la cabeza—. ¿Y qué hay de ti, Hermione? ¿Regresarás a Hogwarts? —asintió—. Bien. Mi familia se va de Londres.

Trató de permanecer impasible ante esta nueva información, y ante la cercanía del cuerpo de Malfoy al suyo, que cada vez parecía mayor.

—¿Sabes lo que pasará ahora, Hermione? —continuó hablando—. Esta ciudad se convertirá en un infierno para todos aquellos que, de algún modo, estuvieron involucrados con Voldemort alguna vez, incluso si el Ministerio ha decidido que no deben ser castigados. Tú eres considerada una heroína para esta comunidad. El simple hecho de que ahora estés hablando conmigo aquí, en el Callejón Diagon, delante de todo el mundo, será comentado durante días. Porque para ellos, yo soy un sucio mortífago. Ellos me culpan de la muerte de Dumbledore. Y probablemente de otras muchas muertes, también. Tus amigos están entre esas personas.

—Lo sé —respondió ella, con voz débil.

—¿Y tú no?

Casi dos años atrás, en la mesa más apartada de la biblioteca, _Draco_ le había hecho aquella misma pregunta. Entonces, Hermione no había sabido qué responder. Tiempo después, había descubierto que, en realidad, él _sí_ era el culpable, aunque no de la manera en que Harry pensaba que lo era.

En esta ocasión, sin embargo, no tuvo dudas.

—No.

Solo fue una milésima de segundo, pero a Hermione le bastó para ver la sorpresa en el rostro de Draco, y quiso sonreír por ello, contenta de, finalmente, haber podido sorprenderlo _ella_ a _él,_ y no al revés, como siempre sucedía. Sin embargo, no era un buen momento para sonreír. Con ellos nunca parecía serlo.

—Entonces —él retomó la palabra, acortando, finalmente, la poca distancia que los separaba—, ¿te veré en Hogwarts?

El fresco aliento de Draco chocó contra su rostro cuando él habló prácticamente sobre su boca, pero Hermione no retrocedió. Salvando el último paso que los separaba, la Gryffindor posó sus labios sobre los del Slytherin. Él no tardó más de un segundo en apresar su cintura y apretarla contra su cuerpo, haciendo suyo el beso. La lengua de Draco exploró la suya con lentitud, pero con pasión contenida, mientras los brazos de Hermione viajaban hasta el cuello de él y sus dedos se enredaban en las hebras rubias del chico.

Hermione no supo cuánta gente se paró a observarlos aquella tarde en el Callejón Diagon, mientras ellos se daban, por fin, el beso que habían guardado y anhelado en secreto durante casi dos años. Tampoco le importó.

Hacía mucho tiempo que ella había sabido que lo que sentía, lo que quería, estaba mal. Y sí, quizá, besarse con Draco Malfoy en público, en una calle abarrotada de personas, apenas unos meses después del final de la guerra y de su beso con Ron, que no había llegado a nada más, _demasiado_ cerca de la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley, donde probablemente estaba ahora el pelirrojo, era una equivocación. A Hermione nunca le habían gustado las equivocaciones. Siempre había huido de ellas.

Y aquella, en particular, parecía la forma _correcta_ de equivocarse.

* * *

_It might be a mistake  
A mistake I'm __making  
But what your giving I am happy to be taking  
Cause no one's ever made me feel  
The way when I'm in your arms_

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

_¡Hola a todos, otra vez y después de mucho tiempo! Es la segunda historia que publico, varios meses después de la primera y, esta vez, con una pareja completamente diferente, pero espero que tenga tan buena acogida como la anterior._

_El título de la historia y los dos pequeños fragmentos en cursiva pertenecen a la canción con el mismo nombre, de Leann Rimes. Para el que le interese, he dejado un enlace hasta ella en mi perfil. Os la recomiendo totalmente, porque es maravillosa y ha sido la letra la que ha inspirado cada palabra de esta historia. Por si a alguien no le gusta demasiado el inglés, el link que he dejado hasta la canción viene con subtítulos en español, para que se entienda bien, bien. _

_Hasta aquí llega esta historia, y hasta aquí llegan las palabras de su autora. ¿Qué os ha parecido?_

_Un saludo a todos los que leen._

_Lia._


End file.
